The instant invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a ball which is adapted to produce sounds which are generally similar to those produced by rain striking a building surface.
It has generally been found that devices which are capable of producing certain familiar sounds, such as sounds which simulate the sound of rain striking a building roof, have significant levels of appeal. This is partially because of the generally soothing affects of sounds of this type, and partially because of the general play value of sound-producing devices, particularly those which are adapted for use by young children. In this regard, a number of sound-producing devices have been heretofore available, including those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Manelia, 2,096,121; Davis, 2,473,574; Bounadere, 2,784,526; Lakin, 3,058,261; Herring et al., 4,645,471; and Bein et al., 5,237,903. In general, these devices have been found to have appeal among persons of various age groups, but particularly among young children.
The instant invention provides a novel sound-producing ball which has been found to have an increased level of appeal among young children. More specifically, the ball of the instant invention has been found to be capable of providing significant levels of amusement for young children by enabling them to produce sounds which realistically simulate the sounds produced by rain.
Still more specifically, the ball of the instant invention comprises concentric inner and outer ball elements which are dimensioned so that they cooperate to define an open area therebetween and a plurality of sound particles in the open area which are dimensioned to loosely travel therein as the ball is rotated. The inner and outer ball elements are preferably of substantially spherical configuration and preferably at least one of the inner and outer ball elements is made of a relatively hard plastic material. The sound particles are preferably also made from a relatively had plastic material, and the ball preferably further includes a plurality of projections on at least one of the inner and outer ball elements which extend into the open area for redirecting the sound particles as they travel therein. The projections are preferably formed on the inner ball element, and they preferably extend outwardly into the open area terminating in spaced relation to the outer ball element. Further, the projections are preferably of generally triangular configuration, and they preferably taper in their outward extents toward the outer ball element. Even still further, the outer ball element is preferably made from a transparent plastic material, the inner ball element is preferably made from an opaque plastic material, and the sound elements are preferably formed in a variety of different attractive colors to provide a unique visual affect when the sound elements travel in the open area between the inner and outer ball elements as the ball is rotated.
It has been found that the overall construction of the ball of the instant invention makes it highly appealing to young children. Specifically, it has been found that the overall construction, which includes concentric inner and outer ball elements, a plurality of projections on the inner ball element, and a plurality of sound particles in the open area between the inner and outer ball elements provides a highly effective mechanism for producing soothing sounds which generally resemble the sounds produced by rain stalking a building surface, such as a roof. It has been further found that the unique visual affects achieved by constructing the outer ball element from a transparent plastic material, the inner ball element from an opaque plastic material, and the game elements from a plastic material in various colors significantly increases the overall amusement value of the ball of the instant invention for young children.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective ball which is capable of producing sounds which simulate the sounds of rain striking a building surface.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a ball which is capable of producing sounds which are both soothing and amusing for young children.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a ball comprising spaced concentric inner and outer ball elements, a plurality of outwardly extending projections on the inner ball element, and a plurality of sound elements in the open area between the inner and outer ball elements.